1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an electrical connector assembly that can be used in a motor vehicle that would permit an external electronic apparatus, such as a cellular telephone, to access the electrical system of vehicle. Furthermore this invention is related to an electrical connector assembly in which one of the electrical connectors is of the type that would be connected to an external cord extending from an external electronic component, and the other electrical connector is of the type that would be permanently attached to a vehicle wiring harness and would include secondary locking and terminal position assurance means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connectors for use in motor vehicles and automobiles employ certain characteristics that differ form electrical connectors that are used for electronic devices such as cellular telephones. For example, electrical connectors that are employed with automotive wiring harnesses must be robust and reliable and must simplify installation. On the other hand electrical connectors that are used for portable electronic devices are generally attached to and detachable from external cords and space and size are significant constraints. For example, signal currents in automobiles are typically carried by 20-22 AWG wires and terminals are typically located on centerline spacings of 2.54-5.5 mm. On the other hand signal wires for use with portable electronic devices often employ 26 to 28 AWG wires and terminals are typically located on centerline spacings of less than 2.54 mm. The different sizes and different environments in which these electrical connectors are used therefore result in different features being employed in each. For example, secondary locks and terminal position assurance members are often used on electrical connectors used for motor vehicle applications in order to prevent wiring errors and discontinuities during the installation of wiring harnesses. Electrical connectors used for portable electronic devices often employ overmolded strain reliefs between an external cord and the electrical connector housing.
Many portable electronic devices are commonly employed by the occupants of a motor vehicle. Cellular telephones are perhaps the most common. Even though these commonly available portable electronic devices are employed by occupants of motor vehicles, they seldom employ or take advantage of the vehicle's electrical system or of components of the vehicle's electrical system, such as antennas and speakers, or of components, such as microphones that can be easily installed in a vehicle's electrical system. For example, the only use made by a conventional cellular telephone of a vehicle's electrical system is the use of the electrical power supply. An adapter is commonly used to connect the cellular telephone base to the vehicle's electrical power supply through a cigarette lighter.
A connector interface between a vehicle's electrical system and portable electronic devices of various types is desirable. However, such an interface would not be satisfactory unless it could employ the desirable aspects of electrical connections for both permanent automotive wiring installations and those used with existing and anticipated portable electronic devices. An important factor is that the benefits of secondary locking and terminal position assurance members that are employed with existing automotive connectors should be included in a connector assembly that is substantially the same size as those employed with portable electronic devices, such as cellular telephones.